


Creatures and Vines

by Chooboozle



Series: Happily Ever After [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angel!Michael, Angels and Creatures, Beware, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Master/Servant, Michael has tits ok, Vines, Vines act like Tentacles, creature!AU, creature!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A porr little innocent angel such as Michael was brought up to be nothing but the breeding servant to the <em>Creatures</em>. With the help of his master, they produce angel hybrids for their vast army, however Michael and Gavin both are getting a little too fond of each other, and even want to raise a kit of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creatures and Vines

**Author's Note:**

> Creature!AU! I know you guys hav ebeen wanting an update for Creature!AU so here it is!! I'm very excite. I know it isn't the omega!king ryan but do not worry. That update is coming next~
> 
> And I've also been stressing about college. So please be patient with me for stuff like this! It will come out, it will just take time, however <3 
> 
>  
> 
> **Be warned, the vines act like tentacles okay. Lots of male pregnancy stuff and Michael has boobs and is fertile. You have been warned. It's very hentai ish as well.**
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to suggest something, [come tell me~](chooboozle.tumblr.com)

Michael woke up with a thin layer of sweat on his body. Even if it was winter out with the stick of frost on the grass and trees, the seraphim felt _hot_ and padded his palms against the wool to push it away. He groaned when the cotton-like material stuck to his damp skin.

  


He had another dream about his caretaker again. His _Master_ , what he likes to call. This time, his Master was doing nothing more than just wrapping big, protective straps of leather wings against his body along with strong, bulking arms to shield him close and tight. It had been nearly a year of them staying together and so far, Michael has managed to push around three _gorgeous_ hybrids to prepare to grow into soldiers. The _Creature_ treated him so fragile with the way he was full of children doing the same thing Michael recalled in his dream. He would let Michael sleep with him on their big mound of wool and warm, soft straw all while rubbing gentle, _proud_ hands on the tight, round, pregnant tummy.

  


That was over just a couple of months ago and now Michael was back in his original place to begin with: away from the _Creature_ , chained to the stone wall, and sleeping on his own bedding. He would mew sadly from the loss of hugs that he would get from – what they would both call – his mate. Now he would try cuddle up against mesh of wool snuggled in his arms before he could begin to fall asleep.

  


Michael looked around with big, eyes that tried to find their way through the darkness before his body awakened fully. He was just able to see the outline of the _Creature_ with his body rising just slightly with each deep breath of air. He released them in small snores and it caused the small angel boy to smile bright. In fact, there was even a slight glow that emanated from him, wings beginning to flutter to life from the deep sleep he was in. The movements caused a small jingle to shake throughout the cave, the rattling of his chain leash.

  


“G-Gavin. _Master_ ?” He tried to pick himself up from the cotton, but fell short from the limited chain that hooked him to the wall. The metal collar rung around his neck like a vice, but it was just something that he grew accustomed to. It was actually quite comforting for him – it felt like he actually belonged in a life of which he’s never met his real mother or father. Ever since he was a small baby, all he could remember was being in the _Creature’s_ castle, wrapped snug in leafy blankets with their vines kissing at his cheeks.

  


_Damned things,_ he remembered the King muttered when he allowed one of the plants to leave little “kisses” on his lips. _Can’t keep to themselves when it comes to this one. Must be a cupid angel that makes them like this._

  


It’s always been like this for the ginger. He was brought up at a very young age trying to stay in the castle and deemed as a “prize” for reasons that he still doesn’t know to this day. It was only months ago that he was taking from his caretaker’s arms and into the arms this new _Creature_ , Gavin, to live with him.

  


He padded against the wool, making distressed whines that would’ve gotten any _Creatures’_ attention, even in their sleep. And that’s just what happened to the demon Brit whose ears twitched in slumber. He made a couple of low rumbled, stirring in his sleep along with his tail flicking upward in interest. Michael smiled when he heard the big yawn escaping the latter’s lungs and he chittered happily.

  


“G’morning, Gavvy,” he giggled.

  


“Bloody fucking hell,” the _Creature_ yawned once again, beginning to turn over. “It smells like --” he sniffed the air and hummed, tail beginning to halt from alertness, but he loosened himself as he began to stretch like a cat. “It smells like a roused angel boy,” he chuckled knowingly. His wings thrashed in large flaps that were folded in. They felt like leather to Michael’s fingers everytime he touched them and sounded like a blanket flying through the air when they moved and he took flight. They were tall, heavy, and _impressive_. At the time when Michael was pregnant with the hybrids, Gavin would cuddle him close and fold his wings over Michael, sharing in dashing kisses. “My boi’s all wet. How come?” There were little sounds of uncurling vines at his side. They, too, were beginning to awaken.

  


“Dreamt of you, Gavvy,” Michael answered, trying to hide himself with his wings; it was the sudden bashful, pseudo-innocent instinct kicking in. His radiance was brightening  with even the hint of a milky pink beginning to bleed in. He snuggled within the thick wool, trying to cover his whole body. He felt _heavy_ , like as if he had put on some weight overnight, which he did. He covered himself when he felt the sudden rise on his chest, blushing thick until his wings were a bright, bashful red.

  


He just now noticed the dull pain that surged through his torso as he snuck his hands under himself to get a good touch and even a squeeze out of them. He yipped  when he did so eyes landing on the British _Creature_ who was now sitting up on his stack of wool, arms stretching up as well as his wings proudly displaying themselves after a good night of being folded in during sleep. “I-I grew…” the angel cooed out.

  


“You what?” Gavin heaved a thick breath of air. His eyes were tired, but they showed a bit of interest at the sudden color that the angel was giving off. “My boi’s getting taller?” The vines at his side were now wide awake, trying to snake towards the boy already, curious to see what he was talking about. Michael shrunk downward into his blanket and bed of wool, trying to avoid them. It wasn’t due to the fact that he didn’t like them (he _loved_ them and their sour kisses that would reward him with a lush bead of bitter-apple poison) but mostly because he was bashful and frightened of them coming and closer to discover what he truly meant.

  


“N-not taller,” Michael spoonfed, palms now cupping over his nipples to hide them. He could see from his light that they were a lovely cherry red, beautifully budded to be fed upon. He ­ _moaned_ from the pain, getting the eager attention of the vines as they grew longer, slithering closer to be at his side. _Creatures_ and their vines were always keen on hearing explicit noises that would compliment their ear or any other means of hearing. Gavin’s wings even flickered at the sound, tilting his head to the side in puzzlement.

  


“Then what, my mate? You sound… _heated_ ,” the _Creature’s_ voice sunk low, just above a rumble. The smell of peachy cinnamon didn’t get any better at all, in fact it got worse as the vines finally reached Michael curling around him and pecking their tips softly at his skin to imitate smooches. They were _excited_ , making the angel sound out coos and whines that Gavin recognized when laying down with the boy, trying to have a child.

  


“S-stop,” Michael gasped, hands trying to grab at the vines to pull them off of him. They refused, only coming back to circle around his newly swollen breasts and even squeeze at the cherry red nipples that leaked a warm white. That’s when Michael ­ _squealed_ , ripping away from the vines and covering himself with his hands. “Ow,” he hissed, a whimper mixing in with his whine. “M-Master…” he was now cupping himself with folded arms, wings batting away at the vines who apologetically tries to sneak to Michael’s lips for another kiss.

  


“Enough,” Gavin muttered to them, finally getting up from the wool bed and heading towards the boy. There was a dull metal jingle against his nails from the key that hung from his wrist on a bracelet. “Goodness, boy,” he huffed, eyes never leaving Michael now beginning to slowly massage at the skin, cooing lightly. “You _did_ grow.”

  


Michael finally peeled himself from the wool to fully display the newly swollen breasts on his chest. Although not completely full, they did grow and rounded out in soft mounds with attractive, lush nips. Once he quickly took the key and unlocked the collar, the _Creature_ bent down to pick the angel up, feathered wings beginning to flutter until they just hung limp from his back. The vines retreated back to their place, knowing their place and holding back their touches.

  


“T-they hurt,” Michael complained when he wrapped his arms around Gavin for secure leverage as the Brit settled him on the side of his waist.

  


“I’m sure they do, little one,” Gavin replied, landing a small kiss on the boy’s nose. There was a reluctant sigh from him, sliver pupils scanning all over the boy until they explicated landed on the tits. He experimentally bobbed Michael on his hip, hitching his breath when he saw them bounce softly. “M-my,” there was a smile. “They’re fine, aren’t they?”

  


The angel boy giggled his in arms, the light coming from him seeming to laugh as well with the way it brightened. “D-don’t talk about them like that.”

  


Gavin chuckled, taking the angel back to his bed before placing him down on it. Michael crooned when he landed, adjusting his wings do that he wouldn’t lay on them uncomfortably. It was always hard when he was on his back, however he didn’t want to imagine trying to sleep on his stomach in fear that it would be even more painful. He took his hands and placed them over his breasts, looking at Gavin with curious eyes as the Brit sat down beside him.

  


“T-they should never be that big, my dear,” he informed, hand rubbing at the naked boy’s side, deliberately trying to inch upward. “Little babes should be taking care of them so they won’t get that full.”

  


“But the babes are gone,” Michael whined. “The King took ‘em.”

  


“I know,” Gavin whispered knowingly. Green in his eyes darkened from the realization; being a proud father who bred a nice little in his mate just for them to be stolen from him – for the sake of the soldiers. “They’re in good hands, I’m sure. There’s no need to fret about them.”

  


“T-then what am I supposed to do?” the angel pouted, fingers now beginning to dance along the hardening buds. The way they felt, it was so unfamiliar. Being so used to flat, sturdy muscle on his chest, there was a rush of excitement from the new sensation of how _smooth_ and soft they were. He squeezed them both only to get a surge of pain along with a small cry from his lips. “I don’t even understand why I have them…”

  


“They’re meant to be fed upon,” Gavin tried to explain, leaning down to humor temptation. He pried away one of Michael’s hands to uncover the right bust. “Our little dears get fed from these like the way you feed from my fingers.” He stuck his tongue out playfully, licking up the air. “Except they shouldn’t bite like you do, feisty boy.”

  


Michael’s wings scattered from the information, feathers ruffled up in excitement and the touches of his master’s hands over his sensitive breast were not helping. “T-they are?” the boy asked, a grin now beginning to adorn his face. “That sounds so nice. I want my babies to feed on them, make them feel better.”

  


The _Creature_ pursed his lips. “I want that too for my little Micoo.”

  


“But they’re not here,” the angel confirmed. “And they’ll only get bigger because of that.”

  


Gavin nearly choked on his own spit when Michael said that. A side of his mind smiled mischievously, only imagining how Michael would look with full breasts. They would bounce with each skipping step the happy angel would make along with how they would feel in his hands or how they could _overcome_ his hands, spilling over from how big they were.

  


“That would be a sight on my mate,” Gavin smiled. “Just a helpless little boy with full tits that would weigh him down in flight.” He picked his tail up, swiping it by Michael’s foot just to get him to burst into a little fit of giggles. “However would you feel better?”

  


Michael purred, closing his eyes and Gavin grinned happily when he realized he was imagining the same scenario. The Brit finally took his hand back, rubbing his fingers together such to try and feel that plush silk on his hand again. It reminded him of when he felt the angel’s ass for the first time except only then, all he wanted to do was bite at the boy’s lovely skin. He’s suppressed most of the craving instinct now, keeping his teeth only to himself.

  


“The vines could help me,” he answered with a loud whirr, opening his eyes again. “They seemed so excited over them. Maybe they could grow from it.”

  


“Selfish things, they are,” Gavin commented, snapping a look at the plants that were trying to inch closer towards the boy as if he didn’t notice. “They don’t deserve such savory honey from your lovely tits. They’d ravish you until you were milked dry.”

  


Michael blushed from the words, eyes falling back down to look at his breasts once again. He noted that he wasn’t even able to see his bellybutton from the way they blocked his view. He felt Gavin’s tail tickling at his foot again and he smiled when he felt the _Creature’s_ weight beginning to climb over him. Gavin had both of his knees on each side of the boy, wings perched upward into the air.

  


“I hate to see my little boi in pain,” Gavin stated, planting a kiss on Michael’s lips. The angel’s giggle turned into a coo when Gavin kissed him again, deeper this time. He tasted the bitter apples on the _Creature’s_ tongue when it passed through his opened lips. Michael melted into it, closing his eyes and allowing his mate to carry the movements between them. He felt sharp claws beginning to scrape at his tender skin before they snuck under his hands to lift them up. Gavin’s tongue flicked up against his before he pulled away, shuddering deep when he saw how red and lush the boy’s nips were between his pinching fingers. “They’re so lovely. You’re like dream – too perfect to be real.”

  


“Y-you mean that, Master?” Michael smiled with blushing cheeks. His felt the need to flicker his wings happily despite the fact that they were practically pinned from the way he was laying on his back.

  


“My gorgeous boy,” Gavin lowered his head, now taking his tongue to run over the bead _once_ just to get Michael shuddering in his grasp. He still kept his pinch on Michael’s nipples so that the boy wouldn’t fidget when he did settle down comfortably on top of his angel. His wings folded in and circled them both like a loose wrap. Michael gave a woo when Gavin stuck out his tongue again and drag it flat over the rise of skin, purposely avoiding the bud as he enjoyed the angel squealing out such Omegan-type whines. The vines were trembling in the background behind them and the Brit could only chuckle proudly at their loss.

  


_All mine._

  


He kissed Michael’s chest, lifting himself up only to relieve the pressure from his hardening cock. He rumbled when he heard the angel make a needy moan, soon having to push away little fingers that reach down to feel up on him. “Demanding bird,” he tittered. “Haven’t even eaten and yet you feel as if you have enough energy to please me.”

  


“I have all the energy I need,” Michael replied, illuminating his light even brighter as if trying to prove a point before looking at Gavin with roused eyes and a smile. “I remember my dream I had of you last night and that’s all I need.”

  


Gavin hummed before taking his hand and quickly popping a finger inside of Michael’s mouth. “Of course,” he replied with kind sarcasm, knowing fully well that the angel would be almost dead asleep after having sex. He found that out after a couple of times when he would try to rut up into a wet, limp angel who wouldn’t be moving, but snoring instead.

  


The ginger boy immediately began suckling on his finger, closing his eyes and wrapping his hands around Gavin’s wrists. Normally, the poison that _Creatures_ would produce would weaken innocent angels, even killing them if in large amounts. Not this boy, though. He drank the poison as if it were milk for innocent babies. Gavin first introduced the “nectar” to him when Michael was crying about his hunger pains. No one in the kingdom had even thought that the boy meant to act as a breeding bull needed to actually _eat_ and have food. The Brit was unsympathetic, at first, growling in anger when he would thrust into the crying boy, but it was only the natural instinct along with the innate hatred that the _Creatures_ were supposed to have for the angels.

  


But now, the Brit was laying soft kisses on the angel’s forehead, taking his free hand to massage at one of the thickened breasts until he felt the razor-edged _bite_ that pinched down on his fingers. He hissed briefly, mumbling a curse before ultimately saying, “why don’t you bite my lips like that, little one? The scars would complement them nicely.” His thumb still continued to press into the soft flesh of the angel, even experimentally trying to squeeze around the nip just to see if anything would come out no matter how much the angel squealed while he drank.

  


Nothing came out to Gavin’s disappointment. Only lips would be able to relieve him; just the thought of being able to suck on Michael’s lovely new tits made his now fully hardened cock twitch, bobbing in the air in interest.

  


Michael gave a muffled giggle around the finger, tongue now dabbing the now bleeding pad along with the familiar thin ink. He looked at Gavin with big, happy eyes that glowed just as bright as his excited wings. It made Gavin smile, brain twitching from an itch of how he could think that this happy boy suckling on his finger could be his _meal._ It was a rather sick kick, one that Gavin would never tell his boy, but he always held himself back; even as he felt the warm flesh between his teeth whenever they would bite at each other, he would do so.

  


“My proud mother,” the _Creature_ growled with lusty eyes scanning over the naked body of the angel. Michael’s hands were holding himself, fingers circling the nips just enough to make his cock twitch with excitement all while suckling harder on Gavin’s finger to drink more of the black ink. “You looked so delicious holding my lovely children. If only they were here to reap the benefits of relieving you of your milk.” He had a hand circled around the base of his cock, squeezing it slightly only to keep it interested. “Busty thing, you are. I can only imagine what those would look like around my fat knob.”

  


The vines _shook_ behind them from the filthy words, beginning to try and gain their access towards them both. Gavin’s tail swatted at them all while he licked his fangs that began to drip with poison. It was one of the things that he hated. His mouth would always be in a mess whenever he would look over his boi like this, so _hungry_ f for him.  For the past while, he hasn’t had the gratitude to admire the little angel who groomed his wings so prettily before settling off to sleep as well try not to go so far with the kissing.

  


There was always that fear that he would hurt his little boi. It was a _thrill_.

  


Michael moaned against his finger, licking up the pad gingerly until Gavin even felt a flick of the tongue that only mimicked the word “M _aster_ ”. Gavin felt the little blades of teeth trying to gnaw at his finger before he pulled away, whirring deeply in content along with his tail hooking happily at the sight of his angel-mate.

  


The angel opened his eyes to where he was looking through only half of his lid. His pupils were shot, intoxicated by the dose of poison from the _Creature_ after being without it. He’s been drinking the poison from the vines, spoiling them with non-stop licking that would make them squirm and quake from how sweet he sucked on their tips. The toxin they produced, although made of the same strain, was much weaker and less potent than from a _Creature’s_ body.

  


His light had dimmed to where the once beaming angel was now just a dying bulb. He stretched happily, laughing at the funny feeling of being drunk. Even his wings were now crooked with fluttered feathers that were scattered for attention.

  


“Mate.”

  


Gavin shushed at the angel, dipping his head down to playfully bite at his lips. There was still a fear – just a hold back that made him nervous as Michael would become too numb or loopy of his ink, which is why he hasn’t treated him with it on a regular basis. It was a conflicting situation - instincts sometimes taking over him and he would want to ravish his angel in the worst and best of ways, but there was also that romantic, loving side that he developed for that beautiful boy. Part of him wished that he could afford to actually give the angel the proper food it needs to grow, but the other part was proud of how he could have little lips suckling on his digit. Even when he felt down just adjust his cock, he was _shocked_ at how quickly he’s become so hard.

  


Michael sniffed the air, lips curling into a smile when there was a faint yet familiar smell that came to him. “G-Gavvy,” he crooned, eyes looking downward to see a fat, blunt head trying to tip itself into the air. The angel nearly forgotten how _blessed_ the demon was with such a length and he even curled his toes at just the sight. “You’ve never been…lately –“

  


Gavin tried to hide himself although he was completely impossible. There was a prideful ripple that shook the scales of his tail from how badly he wanted _go_ and ignore all reason. Instinct was shouting at him, especially from seeing his lovely boy eyeing his cock in such a thirsty way. His wings tightened against them both as he leaned in for a tender kiss.

  


It wasn’t desperate like it should’ve been; it was more lazy and loving than anything with it only lasting about two seconds before they parted again with Michael actually spitting a curse and tilting his head back.

  


“Foul-mouthed angel,” Gavin grinned. “Would you like to give me a go?”

  


“Master…” the seraphim bit his lip, knees buckling in and twitching with sheer want as Gavin finally proudly showed himself off.  He spread his thighs a bit, letting his cock spring out, leaking heavy with arousal. Michael whimpered in anticipation, admiring the _Creature_ ’ _s_ cock, almost forgetting how absolutely lovely it was. Tall and thick, the angel sinfully licked his lips in want, looking up at Gavin with big, innocent orbs. “You would let me? I haven’t lost my magic?”

  


Gavin was taken back by the words, almost shocked that Michael said them. “ _Never_ ,” he promised. He bit his tongue, dragging two fingers through the curves of the angel’s rounded breasts, tweeking his nipples yet again and growling at the way Michael squealed. “You’ve only gotten more and more dazzling every single day…My lovely mother.” The fingers traces down to Michael’s flat tummy, only wishing that it was swollen with his pups again. The image alone made his cock visibly twitch, leaving him with a pathetic, low, and hungry moan.

  


That noise made the angel shiver once again, this time finally shamelessly spreading open his legs, hiking up the feathery ends of his robe until it showed the very base of his small sac. The wrinkled skin was pinkened and hairless, making Gavin croon when he took his fingers to rub over it delicately. The angel whimpers, bobbing up his hips to allow his entirety to show, the robe coming up so slightly over his small hardness.

  


His cocklet was small, sher, and cute. It was perfectly pink, completely bare and _tiny_. Gavin absolutely loved how small his Michael was. He licked his lips, lowering himself to give a gentle kiss on the very tip of the seraphim’s cock. It was dribbling with honeyed arousal and Gavin took the advantage to lap at it before his boi could protest.

  


“Ga-Gavvy!!” Michael wooed, wings thrashing from the sensitivity. He tried to pull away, but Gavin pursed his lips tight, making the angel try to thrust up towards the source of pleasure. “Y-you devil,” the boy moaned, chomping down on his lip when Gavin sank down, engulfing his entire cock in one fell swoop. “I-I’m –”

  


He was interrupted when a pair of vines curl around his wrists, catching his attention before slithering up his arms and around his nips. The angel moaned when they squeezed, throwing his head back against the pile of cotton and feathers from his wings. There was a layer of poison that washed over him, making him weaken, eyes rolling back in a faded haze before there was a smile over his lips. A long, rough tongue with the smooth, forked tips ran under the tip of his cocklet, curling all around. The angel completely forgot how _amazing_ this kind of treatment was and he gasped when there was a wave of pleasure that ticked him.

  


Gavin finally came up for air, gasping and continuing to draw his mouth over the boy’s skin, peppering it with kisses. “God above, I forgot how tasty you were…” he licked his lips, groaning at how itchy his fangs were. He tempted himself by rubbing them on the glowing skin of his angel, wishing that he could just have the nerve to bite down and relieve them and have that spray of golden, honey-blood in his mouth. “My perfect boy.”

  


“Can’t I taste you, Master?” Michael whimpered, trying to sit up. The vines were strong, however, and Michael squealed at the pinch of pain that they inflicted on his nips. They pushed so hard that it could have bruised the skin and Gavin snarled, snatching them away. They hissed, trying to crawl back, but the _Creature_ wouldn’t let them by smacking them away with his tail.

  


“Taste me?” Gavin managed to purr comfortingly, bringing up his lips to shamelessly and hungrily curl them around his nips. He didn’t bite although he wanted to, but he did suck as if he were a babe, trying to get out that delicious milk.

  


Michael moaned the caretaker’s name, arching his back and threading thin and tiny fingers into the long locks of the _Creature’s_ hair. “Yes,” he confessed. “I’ve been dreaming so long to have my lips around you again. I miss the stretch you would give me, Master,” he trailed off in a huff, baring the sharp drag of teeth across the sensitive nipple. Gavin lifted up, lips as red as they could be with inky poison pooling around his bottom teeth.

  


“Do you now?” he rung his hand around his hard cock and gave it some relieving tugs. “Why haven’t you told me this?”

  


“Did you never hear my whines for you during the night?” the angel asked. “I was so sad of feeling so empty. Wanted to be perched on your cock once more. Have you the only reason to feel this way about me again is because of my swollen breasts?”

  


The _Creature_ shuddered, kissing the crest of the seraphim’s chest, tongue dabbing the very tip of the nipple, hoping to draw out milk. “It brought my attention. I never knew you craved me like you claim.”

  


The angel gave a prissy huff, taking his fingers, finally pulling them down to grip at the plush of his cheeks in order to spread them open. “I don’t like to think of myself as a whore, but you aren’t making this any easier, Master. _Please_ ,” the beg made the _Creature_ grin wickedly, poison nearly slipping from in between his lips from how thirsty the angel sounded, especially with his little fingers showing off that yummy, tight hole. It smelled ripe - like a fresh honeycomb from a busy beehive. Gavin caught a great glimpse of it, smiling at the reminder of how little it was.

  


“You are my whore,” he corrected, thumbing the slit of his cock before leaning up against Michael. The angel shivered, when he felt the thick blunt head of the _Creature’s_ cock press itself in between soft, pillowed cheeks, kissing the tight rim. “And I’m going to knock you up so good, you’ll be likely to have a whole litter of babes.”

  


“Don’t say that…It’ll make me hope too much,” Michael tried to rock back, groaning when he felt the familiar stretch teasing at his entrance. A wet glob of slick layered the very tip of Gavin’s cock and the _Creature_ growled at how tight the angel was around him. He slid in further, tossing his head back and Michael gave a squeak that send the vines into a flurry, coming close. They swirls around happily, touching the angel all over and sliding poison, dampening the feather of his wings. The seraphim gave a weak coo, light ebbing away until the wings took on a shade of gray. “I-it’s been so long since I’ve felt like this…Oh!” he huffed as the _Creature_ clamped down tight on his hips, holding them like a frame before beginning to move.

  


“I’ve missed it,” he snarled, claws beginning to draw. They pierced the angel skin like thin paper and Michael cried out in pain as shimmering, golden blood was drawn.

  


“Master!” he mewled when Gavin released, losing control of stability as he rocked into Michael with a needy, greedy pace. Little fingers tried to latch on for support, but the vines made it so difficult as they wrapped around the tips, poking the pads raw until they were to bleed.

  


“You feel so nice, my love,” the _Creature_ grinned wickedly at the sight below him. The angel’s light was deadened and his muscles grew more and more lax. “That’s it, my sweet angel. Just dream about our children and how they would feed from your nips while I do this to you.”

  


Michael wooed softly, wings finally falling flat as the energy was taken from him. Each time his caretaker moved, it would hit that spot that he hadn’t felt in so long and his small cock twitched eagerly, dipping with want. He was too weak to even try and touch himself, which is why he wailed in pleasure when a particular vine did the honors for him and wrapped around his length gently.

  


“Aw, look at that. They aren’t so selfish now and again,” Gavin snickered and finally leaned down to kiss Michael’s pliant lips. “My darling boy. I love how you just fall limp and let me take you.” His wings thrashed happily as he felt a wave of pleasure surge through him, feeling the angel trying to tighten around his cock. “You’re too good to me.”

  


“C-can we keep it, master?” Michael’s voice was barely above a whisper and that caught Gavin’s attention. He slowed with a huff, dragging his lips across the angel’s. His hands placed on his small, flat belly. The vines moved around his wrists, also rubbing up against Michael’s stomach, as if to wonder if a baby was already conceived.

  


Gavin felt his heart pang in sadness and he frowned sharply, trying not to think about the end result that would come of this. There was the awful memories of having their beautiful baby boys snatched away from him, never to see them ever again or even know that they were their parents. He looked down at Michael whose eyes were grazing up at him, big and pretty – hopeful.

  


“Yes,” the _Creature_ promised. “We’ll keep our baby. They’ll have my clipped wings before they will have our child.”

  


Michael beamed happily, pulling up his hands to massage at his swollen mounds. “I’ll feed them always! They’ll grow big and strong and be our pretty baby!”

  


Gavin chuckled happily, hands overcoming Michael’s. “They’ll be spoiled by this delicious milk of yours. You’ll make me such a proud father by feeling our baby. I want him to be fat and happy, just like you.” He leaned down and kissed the tip of Michael’s nose. “I might want to give you two or three loads of my hot seed just to plant a whole herd of pups into you.”

  


Michael whined, trying to bounce back on Gavin. “Then do it, please!”

  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
  
  


Michael woke up, this time, to _pain_ surging through his body. The source of the discomfort came from his chest and his immediate reaction was to grab. His hands cusped over the breasts and gave a small squeal of both delight and misery.

  


“T-they’re so swollen and tender again,” he muttered to himself. He began circular motions of his hands over his nips, purposely trying to feel that hardened on the bud against his fingers. He breathed deeply, trying to calm any excitement that would’ve sparked his light. He didn’t want to wake his mate. He tried to turn over off his chest and onto his side. It was never comfortable to try and sleep like this but it was a whole lot better than trying to lay on his sensitive breasts.

  


His mind was restless and the pain was _constant_. Every time he felt himself drifting off, his body would twitch and send a jolt of sudden pain throughout the angel’s body to where it woke him up fully again. He soon gave up and laid on his back, sighing in discontent. He didn’t want to wake up the Master and so he tried to sit still, but he was restless. His hands rubbed over his rising stomach. He already starting to show and that made him smile, especially when he remembered how extremely happy Gavin was when he saw the glow, but it soon disappeared when there was another painful punch in his chest along with his back beginning to ache.

  


“I slept soundly when I was bearing children,” he pondered. “Why is it so hard now?”

  


And suddenly, there was a foreign poke at his foot. The angel kicked in reaction, his light beginning to come to life. It was dim, but it allowed him to see whatever was trying to get his attention. He smiled warmly when he saw the familiar slender of the vines moving close to him, the thickest one reaching the closest enough to tap at his foot.

  


“Silly things,” Michael chuckled. “I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to bed.”

  


There was a sound of movement between them, the thickest one obviously not listening at it began to wrap itself around Michael’s leg affectionately, soon working its way up to the thickest curve of the angel’s thigh. The boy could’ve sworn he heard it give a small noise that sounded just like a purr before the very tip was now at Michael’s face, pecking at his cheeks. The seraphim cooed, closing his eyes and allowing the vines to curl around his ankles and legs. Their holds weren’t tight, but the squirmed in a way that made the angel’s wings flutter.

  


“S-stop!” Michael finally burst quietly. “I-it tickles. _Please._ ”

  


The thickest vine stopped its pecking as well as the other, thin vines pulling off of Michael’s legs. They were still trying to move upward towards Michael’s fingers, just begging to be touched and petted in some way or another. The thickest now directed itself towards the boy’s newly swollen breast, giving a curious little tap against them with its tip. The angel twitched, wooing highly at the sensitivity.

  


“N-no, no. D-don’t touch,” Michael begged, moving his hands to try and swat away at the thickest vine, but the plant was too fast. It dove around the mounds of flesh, tips rubbing at Michael’s nip. It was all the angel could do from making a strangled noise at the touch and he grabbed at the vine with his hand. It only _squeezed_ around making Michael bite his tongue and let go of it so it could continue.

  


The thinner vines began to move all over his chest as well, realizing the breasts were now so ­ _full_ , even compared to the day before. They rounded out so beautifully and the vines were eager to caress. Michael hummed through his nose, the pain now becoming tolerable until it was beams of pleasure rolling through the senses. His wings tried to move under him so that he could try and move away from them, but it was no use.

  


“M-Master said ‘no’. He said you’re not allowed to touch while I’m – _Ah!_ ” Michael curled his toes when he felt one of the thinner plants trail down between his legs, tip running up in between his cleft. It was wet, acting like a tongue that licked up until it brushed past his hole and even to the base of his cock which made him try and cross his legs in defense. “ _No,_ Gav-Gavin said --”

  


The thickest vine let go of his nip, tip now coming back to his face until it popped in between his lips. Michael’s eyes grew wide, but he instinctively began sucking to draw out the taste of bitter apples. It was like a new born infant sucking on its mother for strength; it was calming to the angel and the excitement began to dull even as the thinner vines were still running themselves over and between his full tits. The single one caught in his thighs wrapped itself weakly around his cock, pumping it to persuade the angel to open back up. Michael fell into it, hips working with the plant and bobbing upward. He uncrossed his legs, allowing full access.

  


His voice was muffled against the vine, but he relaxed as the poison’s effect began to settle in. The thinnest vines began to prod at his hole, poking gently and watching it twitch in response. It was so slick that they ran themselves through it happily, becoming over sensitive when they slid in.

  


_Little things, working themselves so fast,_ Michael moaned when a couple of them slipped in fully, and he couldn’t help but feel the slight guilt of going against Gavin’s word and letting the vines touch him, but as soon as the thinner vines that worked in and out of his hole flicked upward, he curled his toes and realized that he wouldn't regret this at all. _More_ , he inwardly begged, running his tongue along the bottom of the vine that was inside of his mouth. He whimpered like a newborn pup hungry for milk and began to massage at his breasts. They filled his palms, soft nipples hardening into tight buds that tickled the inside of his hand. His senses were dulled, with nothing remaining but pleasure and escapist as the vines continued to tickle at that perfect spot that sent his wings fluttering.

  


He pinched the buds, gasping sharply around the thick vine in his lips; the sudden pain shocked him but it rolled away quickly, especially as one of the thinner vines twisted around his cock and rubbed all around. The angel gave a muffled cry, arching his back against the soft cotton sheets other him and flexing his legs. He vines inside only pushed deeper and Michael was positive that he never felt so full. He didn't know how many were inside, but he didn't care. He felt light and fuzzy, his head seemingly in the clouds as they continued to play with him. There was a molten pool in his gut rising to his chest and he finally snatched the thicker vine away from his mouth.

  


There was only a quiet squeak as he rolled his hips as he came. Hot, white cream spurted over his stomach and he held his breath. The vines squirmed all around, quickly making him oversensitive to where he was whimpering and trying to pull away. The thicker one ran itself through the mess on his stomach, making satisfied purrs just like a kitten.

  


“You wretches,” the angel sighed, biting his lip as the vines finally got away. He looked beside himself to see Gavin still sleeping soundly breathing out a couple of deep snores that showed how much rest he was receiving. “You better be glad that the Master wasn't awake to see you doing this to me, especially with me having a child,” he rubbed his belly and cooed as the vines apologetically laid over his skin, trying to touch the warmth on his body. There was slick that dribbled from his rim and wetting the cotton beneath him and he groaned in annoyance. The plants continued to rub all over possessively, trailing their inky poison over the angel's wings and skin, happily leaving their mark for Gavin to see in the morning. “What will I do with you?”


End file.
